Can the Two of You Be My Father and Older Brother?
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Anakin sees the connection between Obi-wan and Qui-gon and he fells slightly jealous of the young man to have a great mentor to be there for you. He wishes to have that same connection between the two men also. He asks the two jedis an interesting questi
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: Another Star Wars, it came into mind when I was watching the episode 1 with the scene of Anakin, Qui-gon, and Obi-wan are on the ship after getting away from the sith lord.. This takes place after they leave Tatoonie so Anakin is about nine to ten years old.**

*Time changes*

_Thoughts_

Summary: Anakin sees the connection between Obi-wan and Qui-gon and he fells slightly jealous of the young man to have a great mentor to be there for you. He wishes to have that same connection between the two men also. He asks the two jedis an interesting question.

* * *

Can the Two of You Be My Father and Older Brother?

A little boy with blond hair with adorable blue eyes watches Qui-gon talking to the other man whom he introduced as Obi-wan Kenobi. Anakin watched the two jedis continue talking and it remind him when he sees his friends with their fathers. He always felt hurt that he never had a father and he wanted to know what it would be like.

Seeing that his master was fine, Obi-wan let out a sigh of relief glad that his father figure was not hurt. He turned to the little boy standing near his master gazing at the floor with no interest with a sad look in those blue eyes. He wanted to tell his master not to pick up anymore strays on their journey to Coruscant but there was something about the kid despite blood count.

He wanted to comfort the boy as he sometimes did with the younglings at the Temple back home but the feeling was slightly different though. It was more like an older brother loved his little brother feeling. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts through his mind he made a promise to himself at that moment to keep an eye on the kid.

Qui-gon smiled both at Anakin and Obi-wan in hopes they would get along for the trip. He knew of his padawan's feelings on the matter of another baggage to carry. He caught some of the thoughts of Obi-wan changing on his young charge. Through the force, he manages to get his padawan's protective side kicking into gear like an older brother when he sees his younger brother hurt.

This is an interesting progress for his padawan since Obi-wan is particular to who he opens up to. He already considers him to be his son after being together so long. He noticed the sad look in Ani's face and he hated the look on the boy from what he seen. He should at least have a smile or something. Then it clicked in, Anakin never had a privilege to have a father much less an older brother.

"Ani is everything alright?" Qui-gon asked the boy.

Anakin gave a shy smile that had most of the handmaidens awing at him and telling the other how adorable and cute he is. "I'm fine, sir." He answered softly that both Jedis had a hard time hearing him. They both agreed that the boy is a bit shy when it comes to strangers.

"You don't have to hesitant to ask if you need something, alright Anakin." Obi-wan told the boy as Anakin smile became less shy like. He looks happy to have someone notice him. The two jedis glad to make the boy happy.

*Night time*

Anakin woke up from having a nightmare, he couldn't remember what it was about but it scared him. All he wished for right now was his mother to comfort him and hum his lullaby to him. He got of the bed he was in walking into the room that Qui-gon and Obi-wan were sleeping. He automatically went to Obi-wan's bed hoping that the older man could be woken up easily.

"Obi-wan wake up," Anakin whispered trying to be considerate of not waking up Qui-gon.

Obi-wan groaned slightly at being waken up in the middle of the night by a pair of small hands. He wanted was to sleep until he heard Anakin's voice. He sounds scared and unable to sleep. He rolled over somewhat to look at the boy to find him having tears in his crystal blue eyes that remind him of the stones of sapphires.

"Ani what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked the boy as he watches the kid scuffle closer to his bed as he whispered once again.

"I had a nightmare and it was scary but I don't remember what happened. I just want my mother!" the boy finish as tears flow in small streams. Not wanting his master to wake up, Obi-wan sat straighter on his bed as his motion the boy to get on the bed. Anakin climbed on the bed and went towards the man as he sat in the elder's lap taking whatever comfort he could get right now. The padawan was shocked at the amount of trust the boy is putting on him to protect him from the monsters in his dreams.

Qui-gon woke up from the fear rolling off his young charge in the force. The sight of Anakin leaning against his padawan while sitting on his lap was adorable picture. He got off his bed and sat right next to the two boys that he considers as his sons. They both looked at him glad to have him up but guilty also. He didn't blame them at all; he just followed his instincts mostly.

The three sat in a comfortable silence as waves of comfort through the force surrounded Anakin. He wanted to ask the two men a question he had for a little while already but he didn't know how to approach the subject.

"Um Qui-gon, Obi-wan can I ask the two of you a question?" the young boy asked afraid of being rejected but he had to try.

"What is it, Ani?" the older Jedi answered the blond.

"Can the two of you be my father and older brother?" Anakin replied looking at the tan sheets not wanting to see the looks the older men had on their faces.

"Anakin, I would be honored to have you as my little brother. You have nothing to fear and I promise to stand by your side in life." Obi-wan told the boy on his lap as a soft cry of "big brother" was heard from him.

"Ani you know that I consider you a son since the first time I meet you and the same goes for Obi-wan." Qui-gon said to the point happy to make his sons smile at him.

The two boys smiled at their father as they whispered good night. The force watches the scene of a family that was only missing was a mother other then that it was complete.

* * *

**Arashi: Please read and review. Thank you for ready My Little Angel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arashi: After much thought and a review helped made my mind to make Can the two of you be my father and older brother a mulitchapter story. Here is the second chapter. I have no idea where this going to go so it might be following most of the events of episode 1 with a few twist on the way.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas, a mastermind who created a wonderful world and adventure across the galaxy does. T_T -no fair!

*Time changes*

_Thoughts_

_**Talking through the force**_

Recap:

"Can the two of you be my father and older brother?" Anakin replied looking at the tan sheets not wanting to see the looks the older men had on their faces.

"Anakin, I would be honored to have you as my little brother. You have nothing to fear and I promise to stand by your side in life." Obi-wan told the boy on his lap as a soft cry of "big brother" was heard from him.

"Ani you know that I consider you a son since the first time I meet you and the same goes for Obi-wan." Qui-gon said to the point happy to make his sons smile at him.

The two boys smiled at their father as they whispered good night. The force watches the scene of a family that was only missing was a mother other then that it was complete.

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Ch.2- Meeting the council

The following morning, Qui-gon groaned softly from his bed hating to wake up sometimes in the morning. Today it was one of those times he wished he was a padawan again to have the privilege to wake up a bit later.

He got off his bed to glance over his padawan's bed to find Anakin fast asleep with Obi-wan curled around him. He kept most of the nightmares away as he promised the boy and stayed by his side for the night.

The man remembers that he had a projector on his commlink to take a picture of the two sleeping boys. He chuckle softly as he took the picture looking forward to the day that he helps Anakin get his mother off Tatoonie no longer a slave.

There was something about the boy that caught his interest when he first time they meet and it wasn't dealing with the count. The boy reminded of himself at that age. He haven't seen Obi-wan this happy since the day he choose him.

He didn't want to wake them up but he had to since they are getting closer to Coruscant and they finish pack up their items which isn't much for the jedis and the young boy. He moves towards Anakin to shake the boy's shoulders. "Its time to get up, Ani." Qui-gon told the boy.

"Daddy let me sleep a little longer", Anakin moaned out still sleepy. He felt love, safe and wanted, going into a deeper sleep.

Obi-wan felt the boy move around somewhat by his side and heard a muffle answer to whoever the kid was talking to. He wanted to laugh at the familiar groan of his master but he didn't want to wake up his little brother with his laughter. Sensing through the force that Anakin snuggled closer to him for warmth. He felt Qui-gon reach into the force to contact him through the master and apprentice bond.

_**Obi-wan I know you are a wake. Help me get your little brother up. - **_Qui-gon shook his padawan's shoulders trying to rouse the younger Jedi.

_**Zzzzzzzzzz- **_Obi-wan snored softly faking to be asleep.

_**Padawan don't make me get a bucket of cold water to throw on you again. - **_The older man sighed; yup he hated the duty of waking up his padawan.

_**Y-you wouldn't dare! -**_ He asked afraid that he would do it to.

_**You should now well enough young one, now get up. - **_Qui-gon replied smirking softly__

_**Yes master. -**_ Obi-wan answered

Obi-wan opened his eyes glaring at his master with annoyance and sighed sadly at the sight of a sleeping Anakin. He grabbed the blankets that covered the young boy and pulled them off. Anakin shivered as he felt an icy cold breeze hit his body that caused him to whimper a little bit at the lost warmth. Obi-wan felt his heart slowly breaking at the sound as the same with Qui-gon.

They were about to cover the boy once more when the doors opened and Padmé entered as if she was looking for something. She had a worried look on her young features as searched the room once when she was about to say something. When Anakin slowly sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes while yawning cutely. He looked at his older brother confuse and wondering what's going on when he heard the angel say something. "Thank goodness that he's alright."

Anakin's sapphire blue eyes brighten when he saw Padmé standing by the door; he waved from his spot on the bed. "Hey Padmé a nice morning it is today." The boy chirped happy to see his angel.

Qui-gon rolled his eyes at the boy's antics when it came to the handmaiden, he found it cute with the crush the boy has on her. He grinned at Obi-wan to find his padawan nearly choking back a laugh. "Any news from the queen, my friend?" Qui-gon asked Padmé wondering if there is any news or not.

Padmé guarded her expression on her features as she answered the older man. "Nothing yet, Master Jinn. I heard from the captain that we are going to land in about ten to twenty minutes from now."

The Jedi nodded as he took in her words into consideration as he called to the two boys, "Get your things packed and meet me near the landing ramp."

The two boys nodded as they went to pack their things. Anakin passed Padmé as he gave her a sweet and very innocent smile as he ran to his room across the hall. The young girl laughed softly at her young friend's antics, happy that he's taking in everything that happened so far since leaving that dust ball of a planet. He such a cutie for his age as the rest of the handmaidens put it and he would be a heartthrob when he gets older. She bid the two jedis in the room a good-bye so she could get ready for the landing sequence.

________________________________________________________________________

*Twenty minutes later.*

Anakin stood next to his father figure excited and scared to meet the council at the Jedi Temple since they are going to decide his fate if he's going to be a Jedi or not. He started twitching as he felt the ship land behind him Obi-wan smirked at his little brother's movements. He understood the anticipation all to well.

As the ramp went down, Qui-gon looked down at Anakin as he explains about the jedis and the force. "And remember Anakin try to keep me and Obi-wan as friends in your mind for now in front of the council. Other then that we are a family, ok?"

"I understand…d…daddy." Anakin shyly answered not looking at the older man's expression. His stormy eyes glistened somewhat at hearing the words his son used for him. At the corner of his eye he notices his other son and padawan talk to Anakin with a smile on his face.

The three head off to the temple but not before Anakin could tell his angel good-bye. He caught up with his family and to him what was missing was his mother. He gazed as speeders fly off to whatever destination. He looks in front of him to see a nice yellow speeder that could fit all three of them in it.

Anakin felt his fingers getting twitchy as he felt the need to try to drive the speeder. Looking at Qui-gon with the puppy-dog eyes look that he could pull of, the older man cracked with Obi-wan laughing in the backseat. It didn't take the boy long to figure out the controls at all.

It took less time then usual if Qui-gon or Obi-wan was driving the speeder but not Anakin though. He got the vehicle to spin around and almost made his older brother carsick from all the spins. His father was laughing at how fast he was going at that moment. After landing at the temple an awed Anakin stepped out of the speeder after Obi-wan fell out of then started kissing the ground.

"Sweet, beloved ground I missed you so much. Yes I do." Obi-wan murmured under his breath not really caring that saw him. His master and little brother were laughing softly as they walked into the temple as Obi-wan got off the ground running to catch up to them.

________________

Inside the temple, the grand master Yoda glance up in front of him as he felt the force change with a new presence. The man next to him wondered what is wrong when a youngling rushed in the room announcing Qui-gon and Obi-wan are in the temple with a guest. The two Jedi Masters sighed there is going to be a council meeting very soon and almost all the masters were on a mission expect for them.

Yoda slowly got up and hobbled to the high council room, looking over his shoulders he called out to the other master. "Coming are you not, Windu?"

Windu nodded following the wizen master out of the room of Thousand Fountains as they made way to the meeting room. The strong presence seem to shine through out the temple and it was getting Mace Windu interested who has such a presence that brighten many younglings, padawans, and masters relaxing in the temple.

Yoda also notice the difference smiling a mysterious smile of his that he knew something but won't say what it is yet. Mace groan already knowing his dear friend had something up his sleeve. He wants no part of the scheme that Master Yoda might have despite his age. The two masters walk in the room as they contacted rest of the council for a meeting that they not realize expect for Yoda will change the Jedi ways for good.

Standing outside the door to the room, Qui-gon Jinn made himself relax a little bit for a moment using the Force to help him. Obi-wan and Anakin tensed up for the news of Anakin's training. The door open, Windu gazed at his friend and his padawan glad that all is well with them. When he notice a blond boy with a shy smile and a determine look in his blue eyes. With the Force Mace was able to sense the boy was strong and capable to use the force if train properly.

Anakin glance at the man in front of him whose facial expression showed nothing at all. He found that to be weird for a Jedi to where if you ask him personally. His sapphire eyes moved away from the man to the room behind the Jedi.

He saw chairs that curved up somewhat but what interested him the most at that moment was the feel of the room it self. The sincerity and tranquility in the room will only last so long but it had a calming affect on the boy as he followed Windu, Qui-gon and Obi-wan in the room. He was happy that he was no longer twitching; he wanted to make an excellent first impression on the Jedi masters on the council as his mother taught him.

Qui-gon glance around the room to find only Windu and Yoda are the only masters here for the debriefing and testing Anakin. Sensing his confusion, Yoda clarified the matter at hand. "Others could not be here. Therefore missions of theirs longer to take care, you see. Explain what had happen you will."

Qui-gon nodded as he explained what happened on Naboo then later on how the ship needed apart and the only planet near by was Tatoonie. He went on how Anakin helped them get the part after striking a deal with his former master, Watto. Being able to free the boy but not his mother.

The two masters listen to the story as they watch the boy standing next to Obi-wan as if for protection. They already got the test from the blood sample and all was left is to see if he really is force sensitive as Qui-gon says he is. A moment later before Windu could give the child the test using the force to see items flashing quickly on the screen in Windu and Yoda's hands.

The door opened walking in gracefully was Qui-gon's old master, Dooku, demanding to know what is going on. He looked at Anakin with interest sensing the power of the force rolling off him in waves. He ignored whatever Windu was saying as he stared at the boy with a curious look and wonder, his boy is going to be an interesting one. The child sort of reminded him of Qui-gon at that age as he smiled ruefully at the remembrance in his old mind and age.

_This boy will do incredible things to the order that might help change my mind of leaving. I hope he does get trained since he as the potential of being a Jedi. I hope you do well young one. _Dooku smiled at Anakin as the boy returned it with one of his own, intrigued by the man. He gazed at his former master for a moment saying out loud, "I could easily see the potential in the boy for being a Jedi. I would be honor to put in my two cents in and say that he got my vote on him coming to the temple."

Obi-wan gave a sigh of relief at Dooku's words and he could tell that the two masters are taking in the man's words of consideration. Yoda and Windu stared at the other having a silent conversation that even Qui-gon could not intrude on.

Anakin watch the wizen master sigh for a moment as he spoke with wisdom in his voice. "Matters for the boy's training discuss later it shall be. More pressing matters at hand. Master Qui-gon you and your padawan will still protect the young queen of Naboo. Best for the boy to be with he knows for now. Meeting adorned until we get rest of the council for the meeting then we'll deal with the boy's fate. May the force be with you.

Both Qui-gon and Obi-wan nodded as they echoed. "May the forces be with you, Master Yoda and Master Windu."

Qui-gon led the two boys out of the council room. He wanted to head directly to the senate's building where Obi-wan and he will continue with the mission of keeping an eye on the young queen.

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: I hope you will like the second chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
